Escape a Honolulu
by ninnae
Summary: Frialdad e indiferencia es lo que ambos han recibidos de sus parejas, es por eso que Aioria y Milo se marchan del santuario un tiempo sin avisarle a nadie. Pero Milo sin decirle nada a Aioria deja una carta a Shaka y Camus diciéndoles que terminaban sus respectivos noviazgos. Estos últimos en un acto desesperado van a buscarlos sin saber con lo que se encontrarán.
1. El escape

Escape a Honolulu

Capítulo 1: El escape

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Se podía ver a dos griegos muy molestos dentro de la casa de Escorpio, eran Aioria y Milo que se hallaban enfadados por las actitudes de sus respectivos novios, la situación de ambos era muy similar, se sentían prácticamente desplazados y no tomados en cuenta por sus parejas.

—Con Camus siempre es lo mismo —exclamó con hastió Milo. Siempre el deber es lo más importante para él, pareciera que ni siquiera le importa lo que siento.

—¿Tú crees que tienes problemas?, Shaka se la pasa todo el maldito día meditando, prácticamente no quiere estar conmigo nunca, la verdad no sé porque acepto estar conmigo —respondió un frustrado Aioria.

Ambos guardianes suspiraron por lo mal de su situación, se sentían completamente, dejados de lado y lo peor de todo pensaban que sus parejas en realidad no sentían nada por ellos.

—Milo estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo, los últimos meses desde que comencé a andar con Shaka todo ha salido mal, pensé que ahora que el me había aceptado a su lado correspondería a mis sentimientos, pero veo que me equivoque — menciona un dolido leo.

—Con Camus las cosas siempre han sido más o menos igual, el por naturaleza no es alguien expresivo, pero últimamente lo único que hace es mirarme fríamente o fastidiado cuando me acerco, cuando quiero estar un momento con él, siempre coloca de excusa que tiene algo que hacer y que su deber como caballero es primero —.

—¿Realmente crees que nos quieran bicho?, es que esos dos parecen más preocupados de todo menos de nosotros o lo que sentimos por ellos —.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón, a esos dos no les interesamos para nada, creo que lo mejor sería alejarnos un tiempo, ya sea para ver si siquiera se molestan en buscarnos o simplemente para poder olvidarlos —.

—¿Qué propones exactamente Milo? —pregunta un desconcertado Aioria.

—Que nos alejemos del santuario, vámonos lejos donde no puedan encontrarnos fácilmente y podamos disfrutar de un lugar tranquilo, después de todo nuestras vacaciones ya están cerca ¿no?, nos vamos sin que nadie se entere y listo —.

—Irnos sin avisarle a nadie..., ¿estás seguro de eso Milo? —.

—Sí, el patriarca no podrá decirnos que no, simplemente le decimos que queremos adelantar nuestra salida y listo —. Después de todo ya nos debe dos años de vacaciones.

—Tomarnos vacaciones lejos sin que nadie sepa donde fuimos... —murmura en voz baja un no muy convencido Aioria, pero aún así no replica contra la idea de su amigo, sino más bien que lo apoya a pesar de que no está muy decido—. No estoy muy seguro que sea tan buena idea, pero iré contigo bicho, entonces ¿hacia dónde iríamos?

—Eso déjamelo a mi gato, tu solo preocúpate de que nadie te descubra que yo elegiré el destino más adecuado para dos novios despechados —respondió escorpio con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Aioria vio al guardián de escorpio con algo de duda, pero se limito a dejarlo pasar, ya después pensaría con más calma toda la situación, ahora solo debía ir con el patriarca para asegurar que su salida sea sin contratiempos.

Quince días habían pasado desde la conversación en escorpio y el plan seguía en marcha. Ambos se irían esa misma mañana sin que nadie en el santuario se percatara, por supuesto sus _novios _no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, según ellos tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de la actitud de sus infantiles parejas.

Milo estaba alistando sus últimas pertenencias para salir, el Sol apenas estaba asomándose por el horizonte, era el momento perfecto para escabullirse sin dejar rastro. Estaba ansioso por realizar aquel viaje, aunque también algo triste por dejar a Camus atrás y darse cuenta de que a él no le importaba su ausencia.

—Este viaje es para poder buscar lo mejor para mí —se dijo a sí mismo el escorpión.

Con paso raudo y sigiloso paso por las casas inferiores hasta llegar a leo, ahí estaba un Aioria listo para acompañarlo en el viaje que podría cambiar sus vidas.

Ambos griegos se miraron y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida del santuario.

Milo se encargo de llevar a Aioria hasta el aeropuerto de Atenas, donde tomarían el vuelo que los sacaría de Grecia.

—Milo aún no me has dicho hacia dónde iremos —.

—Espero que te guste la playa gato, por que iremos a Hawái —pronuncia un entusiasmado Milo.

—Hawái..., supongo que no es mala idea, después de todo es para relajarnos —.

Con una sonrisa lobuna el guardián de escorpio mira a Aioria y le habla.

—No solo vamos a relajarnos gato, vamos a divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo, de Camus, Shaka y el santuario —.

—Milo..., no creo que... —.

—Deja la mojigatería, no te queda si eras uno de los más fiesteros antes de estar con Shaka —.

—Eso era antes —exclama Aioria un tanto ofendido

—Por eso gato, es bueno soltarse de vez en cuando, ahora solo estamos tu y yo, además al igual que tu desde que estoy con Camus ya no salgo a fiestas, pero a ellos nosotros no le importamos demasiado, así que, que interesa.

—Tienes razón divirtámonos como en los viejos tiempos bicho —.

—Así se habla gato, vamos a Hawái a olvidarnos de todo—.

_Vuelo con destino a Honolulu, Hawái, presentarse en el puerto dos._

—Es hora de irnos —repitieron ambos en cuento escucharon el llamado de su vuelo.

Las cosas en el santuario eran bastante diferentes, Camus estaba algo enfadado, aunque también se sentía algo culpable consigo mismo por cómo había estado tratando a Milo, por lo que decidió levantarse temprano y disculparse con este, pues a pesar de ser algo frío y distante con él seguía queriéndolo.

Bajo lentamente por los templos hasta llegar a escorpio, alzo su cosmos esperando que el custodio lo recibiese, pero nadie salió, eso desconcertó un poco a Camus, ya que era demasiado temprano como para que Milo no estuviese, se adentro en el silencioso templo intentando hallar alguna pista de donde estuviera su novio, pero la casa de escorpio parecía estar vacía, Camus comenzó a preocuparse un poco y también a fastidiarse, ya que había bajado para disculparse y Milo no estaba en su templo.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido el tonto de Milo? —.

Llego hasta la habitación del guardián, sin embargo tampoco había nadie, aunque algo no estaba bien, la cama se hallaba desarmada sin sabanas ni mantas, eso extraño a acuario, más no le prestó demasiada atención. Durante su escrutinio al cuarto Camus se percata de un sobre en la mesita de noche, lo tomo con cuidado, vio que estaba dirigido a él y a Shaka, frunció el ceño ante esto.

—¿Qué pretenderá Milo con esto? — pensó el guardián de acuario.

Con parsimonia abrió el sobre, sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría por el contenido de la carta.

_Hola Camus_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy en el santuario, te preguntaras de que estoy hablando. Decidí alejarme de todo por algún tiempo y de paso me lleve a Aioria conmigo. Como ambos nos sentimos despechados y a ustedes no les importamos decidimos irnos. Como comprenderás lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación, para así no quitarte más tiempo con tus obligaciones, ah y lo mismo va para Shaka de parte de Aioria. Así que tal vez nos veamos en alguna ocasión, cuando hayamos podido olvidarnos completamente de ustedes._

_Milo_

_PD: No nos busquen porque no queremos verlos, aunque sinceramente dudo que vayan a hacerlo o que siquiera les importe que no hayamos ido. _

Camus al terminar de leer la carta sintió que se le estrujo el corazón con una punzada de dolor, su bicho estaba dejándolo, y ni siquiera lo hacía en persona, sino que a través de una carta, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y no pudo controlar los sollozos que salían de su pecho, sentía que necesitaba hablar con Milo para aclarar las cosas y tratar de solucionar todo, pero él ni siquiera estaba, se había ido, y no solo, sino con Aioria.

No podía controlar su dolor y además de eso tendría que repetirle a Shaka todo eso.


	2. Una llegada al paraíso no tan agradable

Capítulo 2: Una llegada al paraíso no tan agradable

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

La bella ciudad de Honolulu ya era visible desde la ventanilla del avión, Aioria agazapado contra el vidrio observaba maravillado la ciudad en toda su extensión, a pesar de que muchos detalles no eran distinguibles completamente, la sola vista impresionaba, el ver ese hermoso mar azulado rodeado de tanto verde y en el centro una gran cantidad de edificios contrastando completamente todo a su alrededor.

Las extensas horas de vuelo habían valido la pena para llegar a ese paraíso tropical, la vista era hermosa, dado que el avión estaba llegando ya al atardecer, desde lo alto podía verse el cielo de color rojizo y purpura juntándose con el horizonte y las calmas aguas azules, dando aun más belleza a esos parajes paradisiacos.

El avión finalmente después de tantas horas había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto internacional de Honolulu, sus pasajeros lentamente salían del avión, para llegar a la zona donde cogerían sus maletas. Milo y Aioria estaban parados frente a la cinta transportadora esperando su equipaje, pero nada, no aparecían, poco a poco los pasajeros que abordaron con ellos fueron tomando sus pertenencias, ambos griegos fruncieron el ceño después de haber esperado al menos veinte minutos sin tener ninguna idea de donde podrían encontrarse sus cosas. Con la molestia presente Milo se acerco hacia la encargada de informaciones para preguntar por sus valijas.

—Disculpe señorita —hablo Milo tratando de llamar la atención de la recepcionista que se hallaba de espaldas, sin embargo esta pareció no escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoro.

Con el tono de voz un poco más fuerte el guardián de escorpio volvió a llamarla

—Disculpe señorita, podría atenderme por favor —. Hizo una mueca intentando no demostrar el creciente hastió que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

La encargada a regañadientes se volteo esperando encontrarse con un fastidioso turista de los típicos que suelen molestar por todo tipo de estupideces a su parecer. —Muchos de ellos ni siquiera son lindos, sino que son gordos intentando llamar la atención o simplemente son ancianos amargados —pensaba para sí misma la recepcionista, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver ahí parado al escorpión en vez de un turista fastidioso como ella calificaba a la mayoría de los visitantes del aeropuerto.

Algo ruborizada e intimidada por tener frente suyo a un hombre tan bien parecido no pudo formular con claridad sus pensamientos por lo que no pudo contestar de la mejor manera.

—Ehhh, esto si... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —.

—Necesita saber si me puede decir que paso con mis maletas y las de mi amigo, venimos de un viaje desde Atenas, hemos esperado más de veinte minutos y nuestras cosas aún no han aparecido —pronunció un Milo algo molesto, aunque esto no fue notado por la mujer, dado que su atención estaba puesta más en el aspecto físico del santo de escorpio que en la queja que este estaba haciendo.

— Eh, si sus maletas, esto creo que deberían esperarlas en el área de la cinta transportadora —respondió una embelesada recepcionista.

El bicho armándose de una paciencia que no solía poseer volvió a tratar de explicar su problema.

—Mire señorita, lo que le estoy diciendo es que estuvimos frente a la cinta y nuestras cosas **no aparecen ** a sí que por favor, présteme atención que necesito saber donde están —le dijo todo eso mientras la miraba fijamente casi intimidatoriamente.

La muchacha ante esta mirada tan directa salió de su ensimismamiento y le prestó mayor atención a su locutor.

—Sí..., voy a necesitar su nombre y el de su amigo para ver donde se hallan sus pertenencias señor —hablo una sonrojada y nerviosa chica.

Ante estas palabras Milo llamo con un gesto de su mano a Aioria, quien aún estaba en la zona de la cinta, este se acerco a donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Y qué paso con nuestras maletas? —pregunto Aioria al escorpión con tono preocupado.

—Aún no lo sé gato, deberemos dar nuestros nombres para saber a donde están —sigilosamente Milo se acerca un poco más a Aioria y le habla en voz baja—. Sinceramente no creo que nuestras cosas aparezcan y esta muchacha no será de mucha ayuda al parecer.

El quinto guardián quedo un poco desconcertado por las palabras de su amigo, especialmente por la última parte pues no sabía de dónde había sacado aquella opinión de una muchacha desconocida.

—No sé por qué dices eso Milo, ni la conoces —pronuncio Aioria en voz baja.

Imitando el tono de Aioria, Milo le contesto.

—Espera y lo verás gato, espera y lo verás —.

Aioria simplemente negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su amigo.

La recepcionista quien había agachado la cabeza para llenar algunos formularios de registro en el computador, se vio de lleno con una mirada verde cuando la levantó, se sorprendió por la atractiva apariencia del acompañante del hombre que la había llamado anteriormente, decir que ambos eran guapos era poco, juntos eran la fantasía de cualquier mujer.

Con muchos nervios veía aquellos hombres tan apuestos, e intentado no parecer una completa idiota les hablo.

—Necesito que me den sus nombres para poder localizar sus pertenencias por favor —.

El de leo con un encanto natural le sonrió a la recepcionista haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Claro preciosa no hay ningún problema —contesto el león dorado alegremente—Yo soy Aioria Katalakos y el gruñon de mi amigo es Milo Dalaras.

Milo vio a Aioria fijamente queriendo golpearlo por el comentario a su persona.

La mujer mordiéndose fuertemente el labio y mirando de reojo a los dos hombres frente a ella tecleaba a gran velocidad intentando hallar algo que pudiese ayudarlos, pero la respuesta que encontró de seguro no les gustaría nada.

Con un leve suspiro levanto la vista hacia los atractivos jóvenes.

—Señores ya sé donde se encuentra su equipaje —.

Milo la miro con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta más concreta. La mujer con algo de vacilación continúo.

—Verán por un error de la aerolínea su equipaje se fue en otro vuelo y en estos momentos debe estar llegando a Berlín —. Con algo de vergüenza desvió un poco la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Milo quienes la observaban fijamente ante la última frase pronunciada—. Haremos todo lo que nos sea posible para poder traer pronto sus pertenencias.

Aioria rápidamente tapo con su mano la boca de Milo al ver que este le diría a la pobre muchacha una sarta de insultos, quien al parecer del quinto custodio no se los merecía pues la pérdida de sus cosas no había sido su culpa.

—No se preocupe señorita, por favor comuníquese con nosotros si tienen noticias del equipaje —.

Después de eso Aioria se llevo a rastras a Milo lejos del modulo de informaciones para que no hiciera desastres y decidieran que harían ahora.

El bicho viéndose libre del agarre de su amigo procedió a gritarle.

—¡Maldición Aioria!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?, perdieron nuestras cosas y no me dejaste decirles nada —.

Aioria solo lo golpeo en la cabeza. Milo como reacción quizo tirársele encima al león dorado, pero este fue más rápido y se alejo, para luego dirigirle la mirada y recriminarle su actuar tan impulsivo.

—Milo, ella no tenía la culpa, no tenías porque desquitarte ni insultarla, no ganabas nada, además no iban a recuperar nuestras cosas solo por ofenderla, o ¿sí? —.

A regañadientes Milo le dio la razón y dándole la espalda a Aioria se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto.

Aioria suspiro por las actitudes de su amigo, si las cosas seguían así, sus ansiadas vacaciones podrían verse convertidas en un desastre.


	3. Angustias y conmociones

Capítulo 03: Angustias y conmociones

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Lamento la demora en actualizar, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Angustiosos sollozos se escuchaban al interior del templo de escorpio, en la habitación de Milo se podía ver como un galo soltaba lágrimas profusamente, mientras tenía apretado sobre su pecho en pequeño papel. Aquel papel a pesar de ser tan liviano, se sentía como una losa de piedra sobre el corazón de Camus, quien acongojado no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediéndole. Con la respiración agitada, el rostro mojado y los ojos rojos, el acuariano se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación para tratar de recomponerse, y no dejarse avasallar por lo sentimientos de dolor que estaba viviendo. Con dificultad intento controlar su respiración inspirando y expirando lenta y acompasadamente. Con algo de trabajo y tiempo logro mantener un poco de calma para pensar bien las cosas, y dejar de lado el shock repentino que le había causado aquella condenada carta.

Camus pensaba solo en su dolor, sin percatarse de las palabras que Milo plasmo en la carta; ahí descargaba su frustración y el sufrimiento que vivía a diario, la indiferencia con la que el acuariano lo veía todo el tiempo, y lo más importante para él, la falta de amor; Milo estaba convencido de que Camus ya no lo amaba, o que tal vez nunca lo amo. Las heridas de un corazón son difíciles de curar, y el corazón de Milo estaba completamente quebrado.

Camus pronunció un susurro doliente para alguien que se hallaba lejos de su alcance.

—Milo, ¿por qué me haces tanto daño?

Más solo hubo silencio, aquellas paredes que en algún momento fueron testigos del amor que el escorpión le profesaba a Camus, hoy son testigos de un quiebre y corazón incomprendido.

Con mucha angustia Camus se levanto del lecho, tenía que hacer algo con su relación, no podía permitirse perder a Milo, a pesar de ser tan frío lo amaba. Sin embargo muchas veces el amor no es suficiente si no se es capaz de comprender el corazón de nuestro compañero.

Con paso raudo salió del templo de escorpio, no le importaba mayormente su aspecto en esos instantes, lo más importante era tratar de encontrar a su bicho para poder hablar y comprender por qué le causaba aquel dolor.

Su objetivo era llegar hasta el templo de virgo, pues según la carta, la misma situación pasaba con Shaka y Aioria, necesitaría ayuda para localizarlo y quien mejor que el santo de virgo, quien es el mejor manejando el cosmos.

_Solo espero que Shaka no se tome tan mal la noticia_, pensaba para sí el acuariano.

Al llegar a la entrada de libra, disminuyó su paso para comenzar a caminar con cautela, si bien no le importaba que lo vieran en ese estado, seguía prefiriendo no encontrarse con nadie. Suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que no se sentía la presencia del antiguo maestro. Comprobado que nadie le cerraba el paso volvió a su caminar veloz. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta Virgo. Una vez a allí procedió a buscar a su guardián, encendió levemente su cosmos para dar a conocer su presencia, más este no salió a encontrarlo, con cierta reticencia se encamino al interior del templo.

—¿Shaka donde estás? —pronunciaba mientras observaba el lugar en busca del caballero.

El templo de virgo es un lugar sumamente tranquilo y silencio, al igual que el guardián que lo cuida.

—Buenos días Camus —habla Shaka a la vez que aparece por detrás del caballero de acuario. Camus se sobresalta, pero intenta no demostrarlo, disimulando su susto el acuariano se voltea lentamente para encarar al guardián de la virgen.

—Buenos días Shaka —responde de manera bastante seria.

—¿Necesitas algo Camus?, es extraño verte a estas horas de la mañana en mi templo.

—De hecho si Shaka, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime, ¿de qué se trata? —exclama el hindú de manera amable, aunque algo desconcertado por la visita de Camus a su templo, dado que a pesar de ser compañeros, no eran tan cercanos.

—Quería saber si has sabido de Aioria el día de hoy.

Shaka no se esperaba algo como eso, aquella pregunta lo había descolocado, no sabía hacia donde quería llegar Camus con esas palabras, sin embargo contesto con toda la tranquilidad posible.

—No Camus, no he sabido nada de Aioria, pero es bastante temprano, seguramente debe estar durmiendo aún. No obstante si quieres hablar con él sería mejor que te dirigieras a Leo.

—Shaka no es que quiera entrométeme ni nada, pero necesito saber si Aioria y tu han tenido problemas en su relación últimamente.

Shaka frunció el ceño, esto estaba saliéndose completamente de contexto, al rubio no le agradaba que los demás se entrometieran en su vida privada, y mucho menos de manera tan agresiva.

—Sin ánimos de ofender Camus, eso no es algo que a ti te interese, lo que yo haga con mi vida solo me concierne a mí.

Camus solo suspiro, al parecer Shaka aún no se había percatado de la ausencia del león dorado, no le agradaba el hecho de tener que soltarle aquella noticia que le destrozo el corazón, aunque no le quedaba de otra, pues quiéralo o no Shaka estaba tan involucrado en este asunto como él.

—Shaka escúchame bien, que no volveré a repetirlo —luchaba para que las palabras salieran de su boca sin que le temblara la voz—. Hoy por la mañana baje al templo de escorpio para poder hablar con Milo, pero no encontré a nadie, el lugar estaba completamente vacio...

Repentinamente Shaka interrumpió a Camus.

—¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Por favor no me interrumpas Shaka y escucha con atención —dijo Camus.

Shaka solo suspiro y asintió como respuesta.

—No había nadie en el templo, aquello me desconcertó bastante, ya que Milo no es de las personas más madrugadoras, cuando llegue a su habitación todo en su cuarto estaba completamente ordenado, algo aún más raro, además la cama estaba sin ningún tipo de cobija, cuando inspeccione con mayor atención me percate de una carta sobre la mesita de noche —Camus luchaba para que la voz no se le quebrara, y que los sollozos no se hicieran presentes—. La carta estaba dirigida tanto para mí, como para ti—Shaka miro a Camus algo perdido, quiso decirle algo al comienzo, pero decidió callar—. En ella Milo colocaba que se había marchado del santuario junto con Aioria, según ellos se sentían dejados de lado y despechados, aunque eso no es lo peor de todo, al finalizar la carta coloco que daba por terminada nuestra relación, y lo mismo iba de parte de Aioria, y además de eso que no los buscáramos, por que no querían vernos.

Shaka quedo completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Camus, lo que el pronunciaba sonaba bastante improbable, al menos eso pensaba él. Con Aioria habían comenzado su relación hace poco, él creía que no tenían mayores problema; es cierto que el león dorado le pedía su atención todo el tiempo, y que muchas veces no había podido corresponder a sus deseos, dado que estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona independiente, y que Aioria estuviera todo el tiempo encima suyo lo agobiaba, pero... no creía que fuera para tanto.

—Camus no puedo creerte de buenas a primeras, no al menos sin ninguna prueba.

Camus sabía que Shaka le pediría algo como eso, por lo que saco de su bolsillo la carta que le habían dejado y se la tendió. Este la acepto algo reticente; con nerviosismo el guardián de virgo comenzó a leer la carta, su rostro hizo una mueca al terminarla. Shaka no estaba seguro de que pensar, pues en la carta solo se hallaba la letra de Milo, aunque él sabía que Aioria y Milo eran muy unidos. Por lo que no podía descartar nada, sin embargo la posibilidad que planteaba la carta lo asustaba inmensamente, él quería mucho a Aioria, no, no solo lo quería, lo amaba, le había costado mucho tiempo aceptarlo a su lado; Aioria se lo había ganado a punta de esfuerzo, es por eso que sopesar la opción de no estar más junto a él le desolaba el alma.

—Camus, aún no estoy del todo seguro acerca de esto, creo que primero deberíamos comprobar que Aioria tampoco este.

El guardián de acuario veía atentamente a Shaka, si él había reaccionado mal a la noticia, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shaka cuando se percatará la veracidad de la carta?, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que Aioria no estuviera involucrado, o esa duda al menos rondaba la cabeza de acuario.

—Tienes razón Shaka debemos asegurarnos de saber si Aioria está o no —exclamó con tono calmado Camus. Este no quería alterar a Shaka, si todo era cierto, necesitaría de su ayuda para localizar a Aioria y Milo.

Ambos se dispusieron a bajar lo más rápidamente al templo de leo, más el panorama no era muy diferente al del templo de escorpio, todo se mantenía en un pulcro orden, Shaka procedió a abrir el armario de la habitación de Aioria, examinó atentamente y se dio cuenta que faltaban prendas de vestir y algunas maletas que este solía guardar ahí. Con aquello tenía que aceptar que lo decía la carta era realidad, Aioria lo había dejado, y sin siquiera comunicarle nada. No fue capaz de hablar directamente con él, sino que decidió optar por la salida fácil. Shaka se sentía muy dolido, pero también muy triste, el amaba a Aioria con todo su corazón, y aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo, al menos él lo consideraba así. Grandes cantidades de lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Shaka, su pecho le punzaba de dolor y le costaba respirar, con cuidado se sentó sobre la cama para calmarse, tal como lo hizo Camus en escorpio.

Camus veía contrariado a Shaka, quien intentaba dejar de sollozar, tarea que se le estaba dificultando. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, ¿debía consolarlo, o debía mantener la distancia? Opto por la segunda opción, pues no sabría que decirle, y no creía que este aceptará su compasión, más si este se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Paso un buen rato hasta que Shaka estuvo recompuesto, con el cabello desarreglado y los ojos rojos se volteo para observar a Camus quien estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados esperando.

—Camus...yo...

El galo lo vio directamente a los ojos, comprendía bien por lo que estaba pasando, ya que el mismo también pasaba por ello, pero en esos momentos debían decidir qué harían. Con un suspiro el acuariano se incorporo y se acerco donde Shaka.

—¿Debemos decidir qué haremos con todo esto Shaka?

—No estoy muy seguro Camus..., yo nunca creí que Aioria haría algo como esto.

Camus hizo una mueca por sus palabras, él creía lo mismo de Milo, sin embargo ahora...estaban en esta situación. Si bien sus parejas tenían parte de culpa por haberse ido sin siquiera decirles nada, ellos también hicieron mal las cosas, el haberlos dejado de lado les había costado su relación, y ese era un precio muy alto, un precio que Camus no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Con mucho dolor Camus comenzaba a comprender un poco el punto de vista de Milo, y las consecuencias de su fría actitud, tal vez... debería intentar ser un poco más abierto con sus emociones, aunque Milo siempre ha sabido que él no era una persona de fácil trato.

—Shaka...ellos no tienen exclusivamente la culpa, nosotros también los hemos dejado de lado, supongo que en cierta medida todos tuvimos nuestro grado de responsabilidad en esto. Al menos yo creo y es lo que voy hacer, que debemos buscarlos; y Shaka ¿Qué harás tu?

Shaka sopeso atentamente las palabras antes de responder.

—Tienes razón Camus, debemos encontrarlos para aclarar toda esta situación, es cierto que estoy muy dolido, y aún no comprendo del todo los motivos de por qué tuvieron para irse tan precipitadamente. El mayor asunto ahora es... como localizarlos si no tenemos ninguna pista.

—La verdad Shaka, yo esperaba que tuvieras alguna idea.

—Podríamos intentar rastrearlos a través del cosmos, pero dependiendo de la distancia y en donde se hallen, puede que no sea demasiado efectivo.

El rostro de Camus tomo un semblante de seriedad, si no podían rastrearlos de esa manera, se les haría casi imposible localizarlos.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro que Mu podría encontrarlos sin problemas, después de todo es el que tiene el mayor poder telekinético, y lo más probable es que el patriarca debió de enseñarle más de alguna cosa que nosotros desconozcamos.

—Eso espero Shaka, sino no sé qué haremos —pronunció Camus con voz angustiada.

Shaka se sorprendió bastante con este pequeño detalle, pues Camus no es de los que suele demostrar su sentir, siempre mantiene una careta de frio autocontrol.

—Todo estará bien encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo —exclamó Shaka.

Camus no respondió, simplemente se limitó a observarlo, para luego salir de la habitación, Shaka rápidamente lo siguió presintiendo adonde se dirigía. El guardián de virgo solo esperaba que Mu se encontrara en su templo y que este si pudiera ayudarlos, porque sino...no sabría bien que harían.


	4. Conflictos y discusiones

Capítulo 4: Conflictos y discusiones

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola aquí traigo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Se que demore en publicar y aún debo actualizar las otras historias, es que simplemente había estado bloqueada. Pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca.**

* * *

—Milo, espérame —Aioria no podía seguir el rápido caminar del escorpión quien se encontraba más que molesto.

—¡Milo detente bicharraco del demonio! —volvió a intentar una vez más el griego de cabello castaño, sin embargo el apelativo no le cayó en gracia al caballero de escorpio.

Dándose la vuelta bruscamente increpa a su acompañante

—Una más y firmaras tu sentencia de muerte gato —siseo heladamente Milo.

Aioria sintió como un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Retrocedió por simple inercia.

Un momento de tensión absoluta que se quebró solo en el instante en el que Aioria rió nerviosamente al escorpión.

Milo vio una vez más al guardián de Leo con un rictus serio en el rostro, seguidamente con paso airado se giro rumbo a la salida.

—Van a ser unas largas vacaciones si continua con ese genio —Aioria suspiro a manera de resignación, y procedió a seguir a Milo lo mejor que pudo, cosa difícil por el rápido paso que imponía.

El bullicio de las calles de Honolulu era impresionante, gente iba y venía, en su mayoría turistas que observaban con fascinación todo a su alrededor. Más Milo no se encontraba con los ánimos de contemplar las maravillas de la ciudad; su viaje había comenzado de forma desastrosa arruinándole instantáneamente el buen humor.

—Oye Milo... —Aioria le hablo con voz baja al escorpión, pues no quería alterarlo todavía más.

—¿Qué quieres Aioria? —contesto de manera mordaz Milo.

Aioria decidió ignorar el tono que uso Milo y le hablo normalmente.

—Supongo que reservaste habitaciones en algún hotel ¿verdad?

—Crees que soy idiota gato, por supuesto que hice reservas antes de llegar —respondió Milo molesto.

—Ey bájale a tu humor, yo solo preguntaba —Aioria también estaba comenzando a fastidiase.

Milo solo rumio por lo bajo palabras de enfado. Aioria bufo molesto, las tan ansiadas vacaciones estaban comenzando realmente mal, sus maletas perdidas y ahora ambos no hacían nada más que pelear.

Milo se apresuro a llamar a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, este se estaciono a unos cuantos centímetros del escorpión. Milo tomo con premura el brazo de Aioria, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, y empujo al caballero de leo al interior. Aioria cayó prácticamente de cara contra el asiento, y no le fue de ayuda que Milo prácticamente se tirara encima de él cuando subió al transporte.

—¡Milo ten más cuidado bicharraco! —reclamo un león herido e indignado por el trato que estaban dándole.

—¡Silencio Aioria! —bramo en seguida Milo al leonino mientras le dedicaba una mirada gélida muy similar a las que Camus expresaba cuando se enfadaba. Aioria con temor se acomodo en silencio sobre el asiento, y como si nada hubiera sucedido llevo su mirada hacia el frente del coche.

El chofer veía a ambos caballeros con algo de miedo y no se atrevía a preguntar hacia donde se dirigían. El semblante de Milo llamaba a todo el mundo a alejarse.

—Al hotel Sheraton Waikiki —indico el escorpión con voz monocorde al conductor.

El pobre chofer con un escalofrió de temor partió apresurado hacia la carretera.

Las cosas para ambos viajeros no terminaban de complicarse, había un tráfico terrible en la autopista lo que hizo que el viaje en taxi hasta el hotel tomara cerca de una hora, los catorce kilómetros que distanciaban el hotel del aeropuerto se hicieron eternos para el bicho, que aún se mantenía molesto por la pérdida de sus maletas. En cambio Aioria que había dejado de prestarle atención a Milo comenzó a disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad, aunque ya había oscurecido las calles rebosaban de vida, la fuerte iluminación hacia que las personas se movieran con seguridad por las aceras, la excesiva cantidad de palmeras sorprendió tremendamente al leonino, enormes hileras de estos árboles se regaban por toda la ciudad. Muchos turistas salían a disfrutar de la noche hawaiana.

—Ya llegamos señor —pronunció con reticencia el chofer hacia los dos caballeros —. Son cuarenta y cinco dólares.

Aioria iba a meterme su mano en su bolsillo para sacar el dinero, sin embargo Milo fue más rápido y pago al taxista.

—Quédese con el cambio y disculpe las molestias —exclamó con algo de más calma al chofer. El conductor no dijo nada pues una propina de más de trescientos dólares no es algo que se obtenga todos los días.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, Milo avanzo con calma al hotel. Aioria lo seguía de cerca.

—Esta vez si te has lucido Milo, si el hotel se ve grandioso por fuera, que más será por dentro.

Milo sonrió con arrogancia a Aioria, por supuesto el nunca se equivocaba y que mejor que pasar aquellas vacaciones que en uno de los mejores hoteles de Hawái. El hotel Sheraton Waikiki contaba con una fachada impresionante, que se extendía hacia los lados dando la sensación de como si fueran dos torres aunque formaran parte de una misma estructura. Frente a él se hallaba el inmenso mar que resonaba suavemente por el apacible oleaje. Sin duda un lugar paradisiaco.

El interior era aún mejor, a simple vista se podía observar el lujo que reflejaba el hotel, el hall de espera era realmente inmenso, las grandes paredes blancas brillaban por efecto de la luz, y el suelo de azulejos de tonalidades térreos estaba tan pulido que alguien fácilmente podría resbalar. Los sofás de cuero beige complementaban perfectamente con las coloridas plantas y flores típicas de la zona.

Milo se dirigió directamente a la mesa de recepción sin detenerse en los detalles del hotel pues no le interesaban, el escorpión era alguien de cosas más sencillas, no de lujos ni grandes comodidades, el haber escogido aquel hotel es parte del enojo que profesa hacia Camus, ya que si iban a irse de vacaciones, que mejor que hacerlo en grande y disfrutando de toda la opulencia posible.

Un hombre de no más de treinta años, de cabello negro y corto, de ojos marrones, vestido con un traje formal gris observo a Milo con curiosidad, lo repaso de arriba abajo, para finalmente detenerse en las turquesas del griego.

—Hace quince días hice reservaciones para una suite de lujo con camas separadas, a nombre de Milo Dalaras —exclamo Milo para sacar de su inspección al recepcionista. El escorpión sabía que solía atraer las miradas, sin embargo lejos de agradable solía incomodarle.

Mientras el recepcionista tecleaba algo en su computadora se apareció Aioria por detrás de Milo.

—¿Y..?

Milo arqueo una ceja a Aioria.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestiono rápidamente el escorpión

—Solo estaba observando los alrededores. Este sitio es en verdad lujoso, y eso que esto solo parece ser una parte de la entrada.

—Si cuando leí de él pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para quedarnos, tiene su propio bar, un resort, shows en vivo, deportes como el surf entre muchas otras diversiones. Eso sin contar a las bellezas que llegan de todas partes del mundo —la mirada de Milo era realmente maliciosa al pronunciar la última frase.

—¿Vas a engañar a Camus Milo? —pregunto Aioria alarmado.

Milo desvió la mirada y evadió la pregunta.

—No digas estupideces gato, solo quiero divertirme.

—Milo...—el tono de Aioria era de advertencia—. Recuerda que aunque estemos enfadados con esos dos idiotas que son nuestros novios aún les debemos respeto, no podemos meternos con quienes queramos y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Milo vio a Aioria con algo de duda, sabía que debía decirle lo que había hecho.

—Eh... gato hay algo que quizás debas saber —pronunció como si nada Milo, mientras más rápido le dijese, menos escándalo haría.

—Milo tu...

Aioria intentaba que Milo no desviara el tema, pero este no le dejo hablar. Y no solo eso, sino que le soltó de estrepito lo que había hecho.

—Les deje una carta a Camus y a Shaka diciéndoles que terminábamos con ellos.

Aioria se quedo helado por la declaración del escorpión, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Milo?! —el leonino estaba furioso por la acción del escorpión —. ¡Eres un completo idiota!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una barbaridad como esa?!

El de cabellos azules ni siquiera tomo en cuenta las replicas del castaño, más bien con su mano le tapo la boca evitando así que formara un escándalo. Aioria intentaba forcejear, pero no podía soltar el fuerte agarre de Milo.

—Después me sermoneas todo lo que quieras, pero lo haces en la habitación lejos de todos.

A pesar de sus palabras Aioria siguió forcejeando, aquello Milo lo tomo como una negativa por lo que no retiro la mano de la cara del leonino; los esfuerzos por soltarse de parte de Aioria aumentaron, sin embargo Milo a toda costa quería detener el escándalo. Poco a poco Aioria comenzó a colocarse rojo por la falta de oxigeno, Milo se percato que el forcejeo disminuyo levemente y observo a su acompañante con más atención. Con sorpresa lo soltó rápidamente. El castaño con desesperación inhalo fuertemente todo el oxigeno que pudo, su vida había estado a punto de sucumbir a manos de su mejor amigo, de su tonto, descuidado y descarado amigo.

—¡Milo casi me matas! —exclamo Aioria con molestia.

—Pues tú tampoco te quejaste Gato.

Aioria lo vio de manera amenazante, las ganas de irse sobre su cuello eran enormes. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no asesinar el mismo al idiota del escorpión.

—No sé si lo que dijiste lo hiciste burlonamente o de manera seria. —proclamo Aioria bastante indignado.

Milo iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el recepcionista quien los había estado observando desde hace un rato, y se percato de que comenzarían pelear nuevamente.

—Señores, su habitación esta lista, es la suite 208 en el cuarto piso, con cocina, comedor, sala de estar, jacuzzi y las camas con vista al mar, justo como pidió.

Milo recibió las llaves que el hombre estaba extendiéndole. El recepcionista le hecho una última mirada y se retiro a continuar con su trabajo.

Milo tomo rumbo hacia los ascensores ignorando completamente a Aioria.

—¡Milo no te vas a escapar! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—Como sea Aioria —el tono desinteresado de Milo hizo bullir aún más la sangre del castaño.

—Milo...demonios como se te ocurrió hacer eso... —pronunció el leonino.

Un timbre sonó, el elevador había llegado al primer nivel, Milo ingreso con rapidez evitando así una vez más responder a Aioria.

El león suspiro y resignado siguió al escorpión al interior del elevador. Aioria sabía que su amigo intentaría evadir el tema por ahora, sin embargo lo enfrentaría cuando se encuentre menos molesto, y este más dispuesto a escuchar.

—Aioria intentemos divertirnos ¿sí?, dejemos todas nuestras peleas y problemas en Grecia. Estamos de vacaciones y alejados de todos, debemos distraernos...de alguna manera. Que cada quien busque la forma en que desee hacerlo.

Aioria no se esperaba esas palabras de parte de Milo, dado que cuando suele estar molesto no le dirige la palabra a nadie. O si llega a hacerlo es solo para insultar.

—Eh, Milo ¿estás bien? —interroga Aioria con algo de reticencia.

—Por supuesto que si Aioria, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Aioria se tomo un segundo para contestar.

—Es que...no sueles ser alguien muy razonable cuando te enojas.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente gato? —Aioria no noto el tono de advertencia en las palabras del escorpión. Milo en cambio sentía como una vena comenzaba a hincharse sobre su frente.

—Es que no sabes controlarte cuando te molestas, es más siempre me estás golpeando e insultando, tanto así que a veces pareces un idiota —Sin medir la reacción del escorpión Aioria soltó una sarta de palabras tontas de forma tan natural que hizo que la cabeza de Milo comenzara a palpitar.

La reacción del octavo custodio no se hizo esperar, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza llevo a Aioria al suelo; en esos instantes el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Milo como si nada pasó sobre el inerte cuerpo del león dorado. Aioria profirió un fuerte quejido cuando fue aplastado por los pies de Milo.

—¡Maldición Milo estás muy gordo! —vocifero un adolorido Aioria aún sobre el suelo tratando de incorporarse después del brusco pisotón. Vengándose Milo volvió sus pasos hacia el elevador y de nueva cuenta arrollo a Aioria antes de que se levantara. Después de esa insólita escena protagonizada por los dos caballeros y que fue presenciada por unan pareja de ancianos, Milo se encamino directo a la habitación, seguido de un quejumbroso y dolorido Aioria.

—Estúpido Milo —mascullaba Aioria por lo bajo tratando que el de cabellos azules no lo escuchara. Pues si lo hacia lo más seguro que terminaría esas vacaciones internado en una sala de hospital.

—¿Dijiste algo Aioria? —pregunto fríamente Milo a la vez que se detenía frente a una puerta.

Aioria negó con premura, se alejo unos cuantos pasos del escorpión, de esa forma podría evitar cualquier golpe que este quisiera darle.

Milo tomo las llaves que les habían dado y abrió la puerta, se adentro a la estancia, Aioria lo seguía con cierto temor a una distancia prudente, más vale prevenir que asegurarse.

Aioria se asombro de lo fastuoso del lugar. El recibidor y la sala de estar estabas pintados de un suave color blanco invierno, y eran decorados por exquisitos cuadros con paisajes de la zona. Habían tres sofás de color azulado, dos individuales y uno de dos cuerpos, alineados en semicírculo frente al gran ventanal que daba directo a la ciudad, al centro de los sillones había una mesa alargada de vidrio, sobre ella una canasta con diversas frutas y una tarjeta que ponía **_Aloha._** A unos metros más allá estaba la cocina que era adornada con bellos azulejos de colores fríos, esta estaba equipada con todo lo necesario estufa, refrigerador y otros utensilios, a un lado el comedor con un juego de seis sillas de color negro azabache y una mesa rectangular del mismo color. Sobre la mesa estaba un gran arreglo floral con plantas nativas.

Aioria estaba gratamente sorprendido, y miraba con mucha curiosidad todo el lugar.

—Típico de los gatos, la curiosidad por delante —comento Milo burlonamente mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

—Esta vez te superaste Milo —exclamo Aioria felizmente.

—Parece que al minino le agrado el nido.

Aioria le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Conflictos, discusiones, peleas y golpes, la amistad entre escorpio y leo era bastante extraña, sin embargo era duradera y muy solida, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, sacándose en cara todos sus defectos y errores. Siempre se agreden y se molestan el uno con el otro, pero el enfado no dura demasiado. Son como dos niños grandes. Y es de esa manera como siempre actúan.

—Esto no es nada gato, espera a ver tu habitación y los alrededores del hotel, quedaras con la boca abierta.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir Milo, realmente te superaste, este lugar es... increíble.

—¿Cuando me he equivocado yo Aioria? —replico Milo engreídamente. Aioria negó con la cabeza, Milo era realmente vanidoso cuando se lo proponía.

—Tú no cambias bicho, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante que has sido siempre.

—Si lo sé Aioria, y también soy muy descarado cuando me lo propongo —la sonrisa sádica en su rostro demostraba que estaba listo para salir a divertirse a lo grande, pues ya había sido mucho lo que había sufrido por un amor que no creía correspondido; era su momento para poder disfrutar de todo lo que le ofrecía la vida.

Con estas palabras el guardián de escorpio ingreso a su habitación dejando a un pensativo Aioria en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué estarás planeando Milo?


	5. Comenzando la búsqueda

Capítulo 5: Comenzando la búsqueda

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

—¡Kiki levántate ya! —Mu bastante molesto tironea las sabanas de la cama, Kiki somnoliento se remueve en el colchón, sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de su maestro—. ¡Kiki! —la paciencia del caballero de Aries estaba agotándose, cada mañana la situación se repetía, y no solo eso las peleas iban en aumento, hasta el punto del recibir una llamada de atención del parte del patriarca acerca de la crianza de su pupilo. Mu jala con fuerza las mantas haciendo que Kiki cayera de sentón sobre el suelo. Solo se oyó la caída seca y un vago quejido.

La ceja comenzó a tiritarle a Mu, Kiki se había recostado sobre el suelo para seguir durmiendo.

—¡Kiki no es hora de dormir! —proclamó el carnero mayor a medida que sacudía fuertemente a su pupilo por el hombro.

—Mmm quiero dormir.

Mu suspiro de frustración, cada mañana era lo mismo, desde que las guerras terminaron y el ambiente de paz había regresado Kiki había caído en la pereza, dado que Mu solía consentirle en demasía y perdonarle muchas de sus travesuras este se sentía protegido y fuera de todo peligro. El caballero de Aries solía encargarse de todas las actividades del niño y lo cuidaba de los demás caballeros, sin embargo aquella actitud sobreprotectora con su discípulo en estos momentos estaba costándoles demasiado caro.

—¡Kiki te levantas enseguida o te doblo el entrenamiento y vas a ayudar al patriarca con todo lo que te solicite! —el tono de advertencia alerto al niño, quien abrió de golpe sus ojos y vio a un muy molesto caballero de Aries. Kiki sin pensárselo demasiado salió corriendo al baño, de esa manera su maestro no cumpliría su amenaza. No es que el entrenamiento fuera una dificultad para él, sino que no quería quedar en manos del patriarca, que si bien es el maestro de su maestro, cuando quedaba a su cargo no era muy condescendiente, lo cansaba hasta el límite y se aseguraba que cumpliera con todas sus tareas, eso sin contar las tediosas horas de estudio a las que lo obligaba. Cuando acababa el día lo único que quería es volver con su maestro.

—Dioses este niño va a terminar matándome

—Tal vez el patriarca tiene razón y lo conscientes demasiado —Mu sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, y unos labios depositando un dulce beso por debajo de su oreja.

—Saga...

—Ummm me encantas cuando te estremeces de esa manera —Saga miraba con disfrute la expresión arrebolada del carnero, quien se removía tenuemente en su lugar.

—Saga aquí no, es la habitación del niño.

—Qué más da, el niño ya sabe que estamos juntos.

—De todas maneras no es el sitio adecuado —pronunció Mu mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Saga jamás había podido competir contra aquella mirada que lo volvía loco, podía verlo de forma suplicante y este siempre accedería a todo lo que el carnero deseara.

—Tu ganas, pero me las cobrare más tarde —Saga deshizo el agarre en la cintura, pero inmediatamente tomo su mano no queriendo liberar a Mu con tanta facilidad.

Mu como respuesta beso su mejilla con ternura.

—Será mejor que prepare el desayuno antes de que ese pequeño bribón termine en el baño. Un buen café para ambos, cereales y frutas para Kiki.

—¿Café? —Preguntó escépticamente Saga—. A veces creo que amas a esa bebida que a mí, en serio tienes una severa adicción Mu.

Mu se sonrojo ante la alusión, sabía bien que Saga tenía razón, y que le prometió dejar poco a poco el café, aquella dulce bebida de gran sabor, sin embargo no es tan fácil.

—Yo..., solo voy a tomar una taza nada más.

—Si seguro, eso ni tú te lo crees mi pequeña oveja descarriada —Saga beso sus labios, no quería seguir hablando de la adicción de su novio, simplemente quería..., bueno aquel no era un buen momento para los deseos e imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza. Con delicadeza jalo a Mu y lo dirigió a la cocina para que ambos comenzaran sus labores del día.

Mu comenzó a preparar su tan ansiado café, aun cuando se percató de la reprobatoria mirada del caballero de géminis sobre su persona.

Todo parecía normal hasta ese momento, Kiki llegó apresurado del baño, ya listo para desayunar lo que su maestro le había preparado, Mu se deleitaba con su amado café y Saga quien picoteaba su desayuno veía de soslayo a su novio que disfrutaba de su bebida; el gemelo no sabría descifrar si lo que sentía eran celos por aquella tonta bebida, o solo una preocupación por la salud del primer custodio, aunque muy bien podría ser un poco de ambos.

—Mu de Aries ¿te encuentras en tu templo? —una fuerte voz resonó por el templo, una voz que Mu reconoció de inmediato. Saga quien también se percató de la presencia se molestó un poco, odiaba que interrumpieran sus mañanas con Mu, de por sí tenía poco tiempo para pasar con su novio, para que además vinieran a entrometerse.

Mu se levantó rápidamente de su asiento preguntándose qué es lo que traería a Shaka a su templo tan temprano, y no solo eso, venía en compañía del onceavo custodio, aún más raro, dado que ambos caballeros no son demasiado sociales, y tampoco eran tan amigos.

—¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí tan temprano Shaka? —preguntó Mu de manera amable.

—Un asunto muy delicado Mu, y necesitamos de tus conocimientos.

Mu estaba bastante sorprendido, Shaka a pesar de ser su amigo, rara vez le pedía su ayuda, debía ser algo muy importante si acudía a él.

—¿Qué es exactamente Shaka?

Saga miraba a la distancia a los dos caballeros recién llegados, la cara de pocos amigos que tenía demostraba con facilidad su mal humor. Shaka había notado el semblante del tercer custodio, pero decidió ignorarlo, el asunto que lo acongojaba era más importante que los cambios humorísticos de géminis.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Milo y Aioria, ellos...se fueron del santuario —la voz de vacilación de Shaka alertó a Mu, sabía de por sí que su amigo jamás perdía la compostura, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—¿Shaka estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?

Shaka no quería contestar a esa pregunta, mucho menos delante de géminis, no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero no era santo de su devoción, solo confiaba en Mu.

—¿Podríamos hablar a solas?, lo que tengo que contarte es muy delicado.

Mu estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—Eh, claro no hay problema—Mu miro a Saga, el aludido entendió inmediatamente las intenciones del carnero, por lo que se retiró de la entrada del templo y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Kiki, aun comiendo su desayuno.

Mu llevo a sus invitados a la sala del templo de Aries donde podrían conversar con mayor libertad.

Mu sentándose en uno de los sofás procedió a hablar. Los demás imitaron su acción y se sentaron.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?

Esta vez fue Camus quien tomó la palabra.

—Como Shaka dijo, necesitamos ubicar a Milo y Aioria, es bastante urgente —el tono angustiado de Camus no pasó desapercibido para Mu, este miro fijamente al acuariano y noto un profundo halo de tristeza en su alma, de reojo vio a Shaka también y la misma situación se repetía en él—. Milo nos dejó una carta —con algo de reticencia Camus le extendió la carta al caballero de Aries.

Los breves segundo que prosiguieron a la lectura se hicieron eternos para Shaka y Camus, quienes de por sí ya estaban nerviosos. Cuando Mu termino de leer la carta y levanto la cabeza, ambos caballeros se tensaron todavía más.

—¿De qué manera puedo ayudarlos yo?, que sepa Shaka tú tienes el mejor manejo del cosmos, por lo que no sería difícil para ti hallarlos, o ¿me equivoco?

—Es muy difícil que resulte, tú debes saberlo bien, las distancias influyen demasiado al sentir un cosmos, más si estos se esconden adrede. Es por eso que vinimos contigo, esperábamos que supieras de algún método que pudiese ayudarnos.

—Lo siento Shaka, no conozco ningún otro método para poder encontrarlos.

Se escuchó un suspiro ahogado de parte de Camus, y Shaka guardaba silencio, ninguno de los dos se esperaba una respuesta como esa, lo que ellos necesitan era una forma de encontrarlos y ahora...

Mu los miro, los vio desconsolados, una escena nada agradable para él, después todos ambos eran sus amigos, en especial Shaka.

—¿Han preguntado a los demás si saben algo de su paradero?

Camus miro atentamente al carnero antes de contestar.

—Lo más probable es que nadie sepa nada, después todo si Milo fue el que planeó esto nunca le hubiera contado a los demás, en ese sentido es demasiado precavido —el tono de desesperanza llenaba las palabras del acuariano.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —mencionó una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso géminis? —preguntó Shaka inquisitivamente a Saga a la vez que lo veía con cierta molestia.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del tercer custodio a la vez que avanzaba y se sentaba al lado de Mu.

—Vaya algo que el gran Buda no sabe, eso es nuevo —el tono sardónico en las palabras del geminiano no pasaron desapercibido para nadie.

Shaka solo lo miro penetrantemente, si Saga sabía algo no podía darse el lujo de enfadarse como siempre lo hacía.

Saga continúo mirándole burlonamente.

—Te comieron la lengua los ratones Buda.

Shaka se colocó rojo de indignación, definitivamente no lo soportaba.

—Saga ya basta —regaño Mu severamente al geminiano. Este solo volteó el rostro bufando levemente molesto—. ¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí?, si se supone que no debía escuchar nada.

Saga presto atención a su novio, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era tonto, pero no le gustaba que pasara demasiado tiempo con los demás, no le gustaba compartirlo; solo con el mocoso hacia alguna excepción.

—Me aburría, además ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, se supone que íbamos a pasar un tiempo juntos, los dos solos.

Mu miro con ternura a Saga, sabía de la faceta posesiva de su pareja, aunque en vez de enojarlo solía divertirle. Le gusta ver las diferentes expresiones que colocaba el griego cuando aquello sucedía.

—Saga hemos hablado de esto ¿cierto?

—Si... —a regañadientes contesto el regañado.

Mu sonrió y deposito un beso suave en la mejilla del gemelo mayor, este se sonrojo tenuemente por la muestra de afecto.

—Ahora Saga se niño bueno y dime a que referías con esa frase de **_"no es del todo cierto"_**.

Saga no pudo resistirse, por lo que simplemente asintió antes de contestar.

—Milo y Aioria son buenos amigos, sin embargo falta alguien, —Saga miro a los tres caballeros quienes se encontraban expectantes a una respuesta—Milo, Aioria y Kanon, ese trío son uña y carne, aunque Milo nunca le hubiese dicho nada a nadie, es probable que quien le haya facilitado todo fuera el tonto de mi hermano; el viaje, el hotel, el avión, la misma salida. Saben bien como es él, un manipulador de primera, el mismo abogado del diablo. Si hasta Athena lo ocupa para sus negocios más dudosos.

Los tres caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo con Saga, lo más sensato era preguntar a Kanon acerca del asunto, pero qué garantía había de que les ayudará, más cuando su lealtad iba más hacía los dos desaparecidos.

_Las cosas no serían sencillas, menos con Kanon de por medio y siendo la única forma de ubicar a esos dos despechados_, al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del carnero, mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de hacer que el gemelo menor hablase.

—No sé cómo la vamos a hacer, Kanon no querrá decirnos nada —comentó Camus.

—Si conozco bien a mi hermano hielito, de seguro hablara si le ofrecemos algo que quiera, o al menos nos insinuará algo.

Camus miro ofendido a Saga, como que hielito, quien se creía, el muy...

—Saga tiene razón. Lo mejor será ir inmediatamente al tercer templo y...

—Pero Mu, y nosotros...

—Ya después habrá tiempo Saga, ahora esto es más importante.

El tercer custodio suspiro rendido, sabía que a esas alturas ya no conseguiría nada.

—Lo más probable es que Kanon ya se haya levantado, a ese idiota le gusta fastidiar desde temprano —informó Saga de malas ganas.

Así todos partieron de nueva cuenta al tercer templo, la mayoría esperando encontrar una alentadora respuesta, o al menos una pista; y particularmente Saga deseaba que al menos lo dejaran unos momentos a solas con Mu para poder disfrutar productivamente su tiempo.


End file.
